This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging sensors having circuitry that can predictively pre-charge output signal lines.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an image sensor includes an array of image pixels arranged in pixel rows and pixel columns. Circuitry may be coupled to each pixel column for reading out image signals generated by the image pixels.
Typical image sensors include column readout circuitry that performs various readout operations including correlated double sampling operations that compare a reset voltage to a signal voltage generated by the image sensor. In conventional systems, column readout operations may take longer than desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide imaging devices with improved image sensor pixels.